More Steel Tears
by greenpidge
Summary: Albert meets a family member who works for the black ghoust. Some drama, some vilence, some of this, that, and the other thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I own nothing! ... Hellen is my only major OC for this and I plan on using her to make a plot. **

**P.S.: I mean no offence to British beer or Russians, I don't even drink beer so I don't know any thing about it.**

00s 2, 4,7, and 9 were out for a kind of guy's night that they had whenever three or more of the 00 boys were in the homeland of one in the group. This time they were in Germany, on the outskirts of Berlin, in a small bar that 004 had suggested.

"If you enjoy English beer that's fine but German beer is unrivaled."

"Are you trying to insult my country!"

Angry yet comically large eyes met calm, solid white ones. "No. I'm saying that you should get a drink while you're here."

In the background, 002 and 009 quietly agreed with 004 as they both enjoyed good beer over GB's personal preferences.

The argument had ender quickly after that.

And that's how they got there.

007 had gotten drunk after his third bottle, and very drunk after his fifth. After passing out, 007 was dragged back to 004's apartment by 009, leaving 002 and 004 alone.

"I just don't see why the idiot would kidnap someone, turn him into a cyborg, and then do it all over again when guy brakes down!"

004 replied "Yea I know, it sure took him long enough to figure out that his tech wasn't good enough to support a weapon system _and_ a living human. But it's a good thing the tech got better or we'd still be in cryo stasis. But yea, I would've stuck to robots"

"Eh, robots aren't the same, cyborgs think like humans, robots can only predict the moves of other robots."

A voice came from behind them. "Excuse me sir, but would you be-"

002 and 004 turned to face the voice's owner, a woman of a little over fifty. She stopped and gasped as soon as she saw 004's face. "You are!.. Your Albert Heinrich!"

"Yes... and you are?"

"I'm Hellen."

"..."

"I was Hilda's niece, before she...passed."

Albert's eyes widened, "Little Hellen? You've..."

As the cyborg searched for diplomatic words, he was cut off. "Grown old? Yes. I'm afraid taht that's what happens after forty years, so why haven't you aged? And I had herd you where dead.

Jet, now thoroughly confused, asked "Do you two know each other?"

004 relied. "Yea... Hilda was my wife until you-know-who butted in." As he said this the German gave his comrade a look that meant, 'help me explain my time with black ghost to her.'

Said comrade went so far as to broadcast back. 'I've got this.' "It was Russia."

004 could only broadcast a thought to 002 'Smooth, that was really helpful." and try to fix the situation himself.

"Look I'm sorry Hellen, but I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"I haven't aged in fourty years. That should say enough on it's own."

Hellen looked like she wanted to protest but stopped. She knew he wouldn't tell her, but it didn't matter anyway.

Then the conversation shifted. "So how did you recognize him?"

Four eyes went confusedly to the New Yorker. "You herd me. From what I'm hearin' you two haven't seen each other in forty some-odd years, so you must have been a little kid when you last saw him. There's no way you could remember a face for that long."

"I will have you know that I have an excellent memory! And besides, who could forget eyes like the possessed or undead?"

"Hey..."

Jet shrugged. "No she's right, you've got freaky eyes Al."

"Says the guy with the nose of a toucan."

The bickering eventually became pleasant conversation, which continued for some time before 002 and 004 decided it best to leave and get to bed. The latter agreed to meet Hellen the next day.

Back in his bed in his apartment, 004 fell asleep to the sound of two snoring 00 cyborgs (as Joe slept silently), and dreamed of his x-wife.

* * *

Hellen sat on her _own_ bed in her _own_ apartment talking quietly to her phone "Right... Yes... Ok. I'll do it tomorrow... thank you." and she hung-up and sighed, "I'm sorry to do this to you, cyborg 004, Albert Henirich. And I'm sorry aunty Hilda."

She took a picture off of her night stand and held it close too her heart as she fell asleep.

**A.N.: This is the first time I've ever used an OC as a main character so tell me what you think of her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Take note that the two cyborgs with the least personality have a habit of calling the other cyborgs by their number... :P**

The next day, 004 got out of bed in a good mood. He had just discovered that one of his wife's relatives was alive and well, and that was plenty enough reason to leave that morning. "Hey Joe,"

"Hm?"

"Don't let Jet or GB touch my stuff while I'm out."

"Hu? where are you going?"

Albert had started to leave but stopped, "I met my niece last night at the bar, I'm meeting her again today."

"That's great 004!"

"Yea... Hey, you know, Black Ghost's not involved here, you can call me Al."

"Right, sorry."

004 gave one of his signatory huge grins and waved dismissively. "See ya." And he left.

* * *

004 met Hellen in a small park. She was carrying a purse that looked lighter than it was. 'Why am even I doing this. I like Albert, he's a nice man.' "Hello."

"Hi."

The two walked deep in a one sided conversation, Hellen telling of how Germany and the world had changed in the past 40 years, Albert listening tentatively and seeming to simply enjoy her presence. In this way the day passed with happiness, until she got to her own story.

"So you're a mother?" It didn't seem impossible, a lot could happen in four decades.

"Yes, my son is 38 now."

This however, caught the cyborg off his guard. As he found himself again trying to find gentile words for _what could have possessed you to get pregnant at that age_ when she continued.

"He's vary sick, and I don't know if I can pay for his medical bills, but I do know that he can't.

Feeling relieved by the slight change of subject, Albert asked "Well what about the father? Can't he help?"

"No... I don't even know who he is..."

"...Oh..." That explained a lot.

The two had by now reached a secluded aria, and it was already starting to get dark out.

"Which is why I have to do this," Hellen reached into her purse, biting her lip. "004."

"Wha- GHA!" The cyborg dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

Hellen flinched at the sound and pulled a large, bulky device out of her purse. "I'm so sorry."

Albert recognized this particular pain as EM and started to think as quickly as he could under the circumstances. 'What do I do now. I won't shoot her, I can't. No radio, that won't work... god this huts...' Then a strangely simple plan presented its self to him. He stopped grunting and started to scream as loudly as he could.

Hellen couldn't think straight either, but for her own reason, and she looked away. "I'm so sorry. Pleas forgive me Albert, I know I don't deserve it but pleas forgive me."

* * *

Dr Gilmor and Francoise, carrying Ivan, got off their plain in Berlin. _'Everyone will probably be asleep by the time we can get to Al's apartment, we should wait 'til tomorrow to see them.'_

Dr. Gilmor agreed, "Yes, I wouln't want to brake into the home of the god of death unannounced."

Suddenly 003 gasped, she had that distant look that meant she was using her powers.

"Hm? What is it Francoise?"

Ivan looked up at the woman who's arms he was in.

"004... He's being hurt...!"

The infant snapped into action. _'How?'_

003 shook her head, "I can't see him, I can only hear him...and something ells, a high whining sound, like computer only much louder."

_'Where is he?'_

"Two miles north of here."

* * *

Jet had just lain down on his friend's couch to sleep when a voice rang out in his head. _'002! Get up 002!'_

The New Yorker thought back 'Common, can't this wait 'til tomorrow. And I've got a name ya' know, a _real_ name."

_'As far as I care right now you're cyborg 002! Now get up! 004's in danger!'_

* * *

Hellen started to cry. In her mind, she valued her son's life over her uncle's but that didn't excuse the fact that she was killing a man who had done nothing worse than fight for his freedom and his humanity, and save the world from a death merchant 'Who's dirty work has just been handed off to me...'

The uncle in question became silent and limp as his consciousness started to slip away from him. His vision blurred and started to darken, and annoyingly, fizzle with some small amount of static. His "plan" had been to scream bloody murder until some civilian heard and came to check out the seen, but apparently that hadn't worked. They where truly alone 'how... can there... be just us... out here?'

Hellen only cried harder when 004 stopped moving. She dropped to her knees, clutching the device in her hands harder and harder until her fingers turned white.

Then, without warning, a loud bang, and a small explosion in her hands and the EM emitter was a suddenly a heap of scrap metal in her lap. The would-be assassin whipped around in search of the source of the bullet, nothing.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Hellen looked up to see a man with massive slicked-back orange hair and a seemingly unnaturally long nose, which together gave him an almost birdlike look, hovering above the whole seen. "002..."

He held a pistol in the her direction, and was slowly descending, still wearing only a tank top and pajama pants. When his feet touched the ground he shoved the barrel of his gun against her forehead and hissed, "I asked you a question."

"I-I... My son, he's..."

"Spit it out woman!" Jet's half-moon eyes narrowed and he made a show of squeezing the trigger, just enough to make his point.

A voice rasped from behind him "Don't kill her..."

Jet looked over his shoulder. "So you _are_ alive. Ya' know, you gave me a bit of a scare when I couldn't reach you by radio." He lowered his gun a little. "Ok then, what do _you_ suggest we do with her?"

"I-I don't know... ask me later."

The New Yorker sighed and picked up his fallen comrade in one arm and Hellen in the other, and flew off with them.

"You're pretty heavy for a woman your size."

Hellen was too busy trying to get free of the cyborg's grip to hear his comment.

"Let go! Let go of me this instant!"

"I'd love to but Al doesn't seem to want you dead, can't see why though."

The woman looked down and for the first time saw just how high up they were. At such altitudes no one would ever see the three people in the night sky. They were too high and it was too dark, and continued struggling would end very badly. So she stopped.

"Honestly, Al's just too trusting for his own good. But you should be grateful for that cause ya' _would_ be dead if he didn't think you could redeem yourself."

Hellen thought for a moment. 'This is bad. What will they do to me? Nine cyborgs with nine bitter grudges against the Black Ghost... who I was working for!' "What will you do with me now?"

"Can't say." The bird like cyborg replied blankly.

"I demand to know!"

"I'd watch my mouth if I where you right now. 'Sides, I can't say 'cause I don't know. You're Al's niece and you're the one who tried to kill him, so that's his decision, and judging by the fact that he hasn't come too yet, I'd say that's a decision that won't be made for a good long time."

"W-what do you mean by that?" That didn't sound good for her.

"I mean if he hasn't recovered by now, he won't. Not on his own. You messed him up pretty bad."

'oh...'

By the time Jet got back to Albert's apartment, Dr Gilmor and the other seven cyborgs where already there.

**A.N.: I know that 002 doesn't talk like this in the anime, but he sure didn't talk like a New Yorker in the anime, so this is how I made him talk.**


End file.
